


Vuelva A Ver

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Jealousy, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Antonio invites you and Lovino to a club in Madrid, but once you get there- there isn't much dancing.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Vuelva A Ver

Antonio invited you and Lovino to a night club in Madrid, knowing that you've always wanted to go to one, and it could Lovino an opportunity to a girl to take home. Since, he had been feeling left out and it made him a bit bossy, he figured why not? Let him go crazy and dance with some mujeres. 

"Are you ready, mi amor?" Antonio dressed casually, not trying to impress anyone else but you. He added style to his look though, containing a Rolex and gold cross necklace. He wore a maroon button up shirt, because he knew you loved him in maroon, and black slacks with a black belt, along with a pair of expensive shoes. You made sure you impressed your lover, wearing a tight dark purple mini dress. The front wrapped around your breasts perfectly, leaving a little cleavage, and topped the look with a pair of black four-inch stiletto's, nothing too fancy, but something that screamed 'club.' 

"Casi termino." You moved your hair to the side and placed a simple pair of earrings on and dolled your face up in mascara and lipstick. Looking at your reflection one last time before opening the bedroom door and stepping into the kitchen, revealing yourself to Antonio and Lovino, waiting patiently, talking among each other. The first to look was Lovino and with a single glance, he was set in a trance. He was a fly that had set into your trap and instead of struggling to escape, he stayed perfectly still, admiring your curves and beauty. Antonio noticed not too long after, since Lovino stopped responding to him and turned to see where his attention had gone. Immediately, Antonio stood up straight and directed all his guided attention towards you.

"Mi amada," he laid a soft kiss on your forehead and whispered sweet nothings in his native language, knowing how wet it made you. With each roll of the 'r' and lingering sound of the 'cita.' You tried pushing him away, knowing that once he starts, it’s hard to calm him down, since his libido was always high. 

"Let's go, papicito." You joked, laying a firm hand on his chest and gazed up at him sternly. He smirked at that and turned his attention to a rather uncomfortable Lovino as he expressed his excitement to go. 

On the way there, you couldn't help but notice sneaked glances from Lovino along with lip bites and pulling of loose fabric from his end. You loved and hated it. You liked Lovino, but as a friend...not as a lover. And you knew there were times when tension peaked when Antonio laid a kiss or slapped your ass in front of him. You even confronted Antonio about Lovino, but he said that he didn't have any intentions to capture you and everything was okay, that there was no need to worry about him, but you knew....deep down, Lovino glared at Antonio after he grabbed your ass, or peppered kisses down your neck. You knew, because as soon as Antonio left the room, the air was thin. So thin, that it was hard to breathe at times. Of course, you ignored all the flashing signs and uncomfortable feelings, making sure that Antonio was happy and enjoyed the time he had between you and his best friend. There were even a few times, when you argued about poor Lovino, but if it wasn't for the arguing and finger pointing- he would've never noticed the red flags and lustful glances that shot your way when you were alone, and it was just him and Lovino talking. That's when his anger had peaked a bit, revealing his mark on you, giving you slaps on your ass and random sloppy kisses, when he felt that his lover was being threatened by a sexually frustrated friend. He made sure that you were his and only his, something that wasn't meant to be shared with others. 

"We're here!" Antonio gleamed, slamming his door shut and running over to yours, opening it for you to step out. You did and held out your hand for him to grab, making your way inside the booming nightclub. Lovino lingered behind and made sure to try and fog his mind from you, knowing that Antonio wanted nothing more but to grind up against you. The thought made him upset, so he sat in a round table filled with women, doing his best to flirt and speak in his native tongue. Women always fell for that. 

Your excitement peaked, as you stepped out onto the dance floor with Antonio and began dancing with him. At first it felt awkward and uninviting, until Antonio started touching you and whispering sweet nothing's against your ear, quickly turning you on into the music and his touch. You smirked at his intention's and grinded against his leg, laying a hand on his built stomach. As the song ended and another started, you had switched positions, grinding your ass against his already hard cock. He nibbled the tip of your ear as you continued your dirty dance and roamed a hand down your body, creating a familiar wetness in between your thighs. You moaned and felt a familiar pair of eyes land on you, you followed the direction you felt the gaze from and saw Lovino staring intently at you and bit his lip while at it. You tried to ignore his gaze and turned your attention towards Antonio, pulling his face in for a long and passionate kiss. He cupped your face with both of his hands and furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on the kiss and the song that was playing in the background. Vuelva A Ver, echoed through the club and damn did the crowd love it, and so did Antonio. He escaped your lips and traced soft sensual kisses down your chin and neck, letting a hand roam down your body and grip your ass. You gasped, feeling more eyes land on the scene that Antonio was creating and gripped his shirt, trying to get him to calm down before he undressed you in front of everyone. 

"Antonio, cálmate, por favor-" He ignored your request, getting too deep into the song and roamed his other hand down your front, this startled you and you stepped back, confusing him and leaving him hot and bothered. The bulge in his pants didn't help either, so you grabbed his arm and headed towards the bathrooms, only getting annoyed when there were two long lines for both men and women. 

"Fuck." You dragged him outside of the club and into an alley. You pushed him against the wall, pulling him down for another heated kiss. He groaned from the pain of the wall, but ignored it when he felt your hand slip into his pants and palm him. His arousal heightened and without warning, he switched positions and pushed you against the wall. You were the one that gasped this time as the hard wall scratched against your back, leaving small marks plastered on the canvas of your back. Antonio took your hand and placed it firmly on his bulge, you smirked against his lips and squeezed. He released his lips from yours and gasped, laying his forehead on yours,

"Take them off." You demanded.

He looked up at you and stood up straight, his face red with lust and eyes burning with desire. He stared at you as he unbuckled himself and unzipped his slacks. You smiled at him and dropped down to your knees, pulling at the band of his boxers and slid them down to his thighs. He placed a hand against the wall as you took him in your mouth, slowly bobbing your head as you became comfortable with your movements and quickened your pace. Taking as much of him as you could, groaning when you noticed that he was too big to take all in, so you helped yourself, locking his girth in between your fingers and moved your wrist every time you filled your mouth with him, making him moan your name and blink up at the night sky. That damned vestido. He sighed and looked down at you, taking a mental video of how focused you were on him. God, he loved it, but he wanted more and now. He placed a hand on your face and pushed you back, taking you by surprise. He helped you up and attached his mouth to the crook of your neck, sucking and roaming his hands down your dress and feeling your already hardened nipples between his fingers. You gasped from his touch and tangled your hand through his wavy hair. He kissed down your neck and forgot about your breasts, roaming his hand further down your body and down to your exposed thighs, traveling his hand up and down before raising it inside your dress and towards your thong, pushing it down to let it fall to the floor and substitute the warmth you once had with his hand.

"Abre tus piernas." He whispered against your skin and you obliged, spreading your legs a bit and allowing him to touch you. 

"Buena muchacha." He smirked and continued peppering your neck and face with kisses as he rubbed your clit in a slow motion before capturing your lips with his and speeding his movements. You gripped his shoulders as he continued his pace and moaned when he released from the kiss, looking up at you through his long lashes.

"You like that?" He asked, brushing his lips against yours, distracting you as he inserted a finger inside and pumped quickly, in and out, in and out. 

"Antonio-" You were caught off guard with his hand and threw your head back against the wall, moaning his name in a deep pleasure, you had almost forgotten why you were there in the alley. 

"Joder, I can't wait anymore." Antonio spoke through gritted teeth. His cock had grown unbearable with pain from how turned on he was and asked for you to jump. You obeyed and jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around him. At first, he stumbled, having to push you against the wall for support, but balanced himself, looking into your eyes and laughing a bit before getting back to it. You kissed his cheek as he slowly entered you and stopped when he was all in. You squirmed underneath him, before whispering for him to move. With that he didn't hesitate, thrusting deep and fast into your wet cunt and moaning against your ear. Hands down, hearing him moan always turned you on, the low growl and desperate gasps made you feel special, knowing that you got to hear those beautiful whimpers and moans just for you. He felt the same way hearing your moans, feeling as though he was the only man in the world to fulfill your needs. It's what turned him on the most. 

You bit your lip with each thrust and tried to hide the cries that desperately wanted to escape your mouth. Antonio noticed this and became frustrated with the sudden silence from you. He wanted to hear you loud and clear through his ears, even if it hurt. He looked down at your chest with furrowed eyebrows and noticed your breasts teasing him, both exposing your nipples with each thrust, but hid when he pulled slightly out. They were screaming at him to be sucked and fuck did he do just that. He stopped for a moment, making you whimper, until you felt his hands pull the spaghetti straps off your shoulders, exposing your perked breasts. He took one in his mouth and sucked at it, hearing a small whine escape your lips and knowing that - that was all he needed to make you scream. He started up again and nibbled on the exposed nipple, before he couldn't hold it in his mouth anymore and moved up your neck, kissing and sucking your sensitive skin, licking alongside your jawline as he felt the familiar high sensation kick through his body. He was getting close and he could feel your walls clench against him, telling him that you were almost there too. 

"F-fuck- -" You cried, feeling your body shake with the pleasure and your mind start to fog. You were close alright and you wanted his cum inside of you, something about being in the heat of the moment always made you beg for him to cum inside. Antonio smashed his lips against yours and gripped your hips, pulling you down onto him as he thrust in an irregular pace between slow and fast.

"Cum inside-por favor-" You whined, pulling at his hair and shirt for dear life as he did as told, cumming with you and leaning against the wall when he finished. You breathed each other’s air, until he laid a small kiss on your nose and pulled out, gently setting your legs back on the floor. You ran a hand through your hair and fixed yourself, pulling your dress down and putting the straps back on your shoulders. You had long forgotten about the thong and left it outside, following a lazily dressed Antonio back into the club and stopping when you spotted Lovino by the exit. You felt a shot of embarrassment, wondering if he had seen the whole thing. If so, why? He stared daggers towards you and left back into the crowd of people, making you wonder if he wanted you to chase after him. Why? You were already with the love of your life...why was he not seeing that? 

"Do you want to go home?" You nudged Antonio, hoping he would forget about Lovino. 

"Sí, pero what about Lovino?" He asked, scanning the crowd.

You sighed and nudged him again. He looked down at your annoyed expression and sighed, knowing that Lovino had been acting weird since the beginning and it would upset him if he found him trying to make a move on you. 

"Okay, vamonos." He held your hand tightly as he led you out of the club and into his car, feeling a twinge of guilt leaving Lovino behind, but he knew. Deep down, Lovino had been doting over you before you had eyes on Antonio, himself. He's known about it all along, but since you picked him, he made sure to treat you better then Lovino would. I mean...you picked him, right? 


End file.
